Gate
by PraeterMortalis
Summary: People like to think that history never repeats itself. The sad truth is, only the pretentious and ignorant believe that. History always will. Naruto made many promises, but he has yet to keep one. Only history will tell, which promise he kept.


**Gate**

_Time_

* * *

><p>Golden slitted eyes stared into oceanic, the black fur shivering with anticipation. Claws extended from within the paws, lips parted with a snarl and extended canines became visible. A silent step forward, then another and another before finally the panther was inches from the man's eyes. Nostrils released hot carbon-dioxide against the bleach white mask.<p>

"Heh, you're just like me. A complete loner," the man said.

Blue eyes peered deeper through the mask before growling and taking two steps back.

The right hand extended and caught the animal between the ears, fingers intermingled with the fur and the scratching began. Seconds later the growl receded, lips relaxed and covered the sharp teeth. Legs melted underneath the unseen attack and a soft purr emanated from the cat.

He stopped for a moment, a slight chakra flare caught his attention. Hands withdrew from the panther and twin extended kunai appeared in once empty space.

The forest was deathly silent, whomever was coming was relatively skilled to apply chakra to their feet and reinforce any crushable object under them to prevent any sound. Smirking to himself he moved into a crouch and prepared for the confrontation. Concentric circles bled into golden, the smallest of the circles connecting slitted pupils. Wind nature chakra flared and the kunai left his right hand, speeding through the air at its target.

Another chakra flare, followed by a loud clang as metal connected with metal and the kunai scattering in oblong angles. The second kunai was already in the air with an explosive note sizzling in ecstasy and blood lust on its tongue.

He could smell her, she definitely was skilled, but the fear was becoming apparent. Adrenaline rushed into his veins and chakra contact from his feet disappeared, sending him into a fall towards the ground. Landing in a rolling crouch, he cartwheeled into a flip and jumped past the next visible branch. Blood dripped from his lips and caught onto one of the soles of his fingers, seals were already in progress. Light erupted in the dark forest before quickly disappearing and bringing silence once more to the once empty night.

Air parted with a melody of oblivion as the sword gracefully moved through the air. The blow however was parried with another katana sending sparks flying and illuminating the trees and dense grass if only for a few seconds. Instincts kicked in and he pushed his weight onto his opponent, using his opponent as a fulcrum he flipped over the woman.

A swift kick sent him tumbling as his attempt to kick the woman's leg out from under her ended with a failure. Wind shifted and before he could get up he found the tip of the weapon connecting with his throat.

Dropping his weapon, he watched in satisfaction as it disappeared into a poof. Looking up he could make out the lavender in the moonlight, along with AnBu armor and the bleach white face-mask. "Tch, why the fuck are you here."

Keeping the blade pointed at his neck, the woman reached for her mask and shifted it to reveal her face. Pupilless azure eyes stared back with strands of golden hair covering one of her eyes, "Sasuke-sama has sent me to relieve you, go home Naruto."

"Feh," the blond glared through his mask at the woman. "You're pathetic as always Ino, how many cocks did you suck this time for his audience?"

Ino smiled coldly, "you shouldn't ask degrading questions to your superior officer. Dead-last."

"I don't recall signing a waver that said I'd kiss your ass," Naruto countered.

The blade dug into his throat and drew blood, causing the Jinchuuriki to wince. "Don't fuck with me asshole, you'll regret it."

"I don't live for regrets, only for thrills. You of all people should know that." He grinned before giving her the finger.

Her senses screamed at her to run and chakra flooded from her feet, launching her into the air. The blond in front of her erupted with a flash of yellow, orange and red. Light engulfed the tree line with murderous flames marching outwards from the epicenter of the blast.

She landed tens of meters from the explosion only to feel the air rush out of her lungs. Spittle flew from her tongue and splattered across the AnBu uniform, his leg withdrawing from her gut. Legs buckled from the sudden impact, forcing her onto the ground. Oxygen desperately tried to get into her body as her nerves groaned in an unending onslaught of pain. The weapon clattered to the ground, her breaths came ragged and heavy.

"Y-you b-as-tarrd."

He reached down and picked her up by her throat and slammed her up against a tree. Bringing his face mere inches from hers he pushed away his mask, the fear, he could literally taste it. Pushing her further into the tree he heard a faint gasp of pain as the bark dug deeper, "no. That's not right. You're supposed to blossom with a need to want more."

She struggled against his grip, desperately fighting for air.

"Isn't this what 'Sasuke-sama' does to you everyday? After-all, I have to stick around and watch. You willingly take it, beg for more, kiss his ass like its the only thing you want in the world." Naruto pulled his mask over his face again and released Ino from his grip, "don't fuck with me. You will regret it. Your rank is a joke, but luckily you do have some degree of skill. Maybe one day, just one-day, you might make it into something." Walking away from her he stared up into the night and sighed, soldiers slumping in defeat. "Good luck with the patrols Ino-chan, you'll need it."

A dark blob pounced between trees before landing deflty next to the blond AnBu. "Hah, so you did wanna come along. Alright then," he reached down and scratched the panther's ears once again. "Let's go."

AnBu and animal companion melted into blackness and escaped into nothingness.

* * *

><p>The dark blob morphed itself into a humanoid figure followed by the shape of an animal. Taking features of a mask, then clothing and finally weapons.<p>

Loud moaning flooded the room with the sound of flesh against flesh. The flavor of heavy sexual activity drifted across the office air. Golden slitted eyes narrowed further at the site of a black haired man and a red haired woman, the panther next to him snarled at the pair. Feelings of its master transfered into it, as blue eyes melted into crimson.

The moaning stopped and with total disregard, the woman dropped to the floor with a yelp. "Leave, I will finish with you later."

Picking herself up, she grabbed her coat and her garments before rushing past the desk only to pause for a brief moment next to the AnBu.

Electrical energy transversed the space between the two and connected the woman, sending her into a mode of convulsion. Her coat dropped and she collapsed into a heap, her breasts bare to the world. The shrill scream rebounded off the walls and against the bleach white mask, against the shattered windows, against the ear drums of the black haired man. A smile crept across his lips as onxy faded away into a complex Mangekyou Sharingan. The intensity of the charge increased and with it the woman's screams.

Suddenly a blade of wind shattered the connection between the man and the woman. The mask touched the ground and shattered like fragile ceramics, the panther collapsed into a blob and disappeared at the sound. In a split second he had crossed the room and his fist had connected with the Uchiha, sending the man tumbling into a heap much like the slowly recovering woman. He picked up the man by his hair with blood trailing down the sides of his mouth, "enough."

The desk shattered upon impact before the body went flying through the air and crashed into the opposite wall. Naruto glared at the Uchiha's unmoving body before turning towards the red haired woman, sadness filled his eyes and he hastily made way for her. Grabbing hold of her he slowly lifted her into an unrpight position before grabbing her coat and swinging it around onto her. "Are you okay?"

She slowly nodded, her pupils dilated and enriched with terror. Helping her up he took a quick glance at Sasuke's position only to find the rubble pile empty, fuck.

He went tumbling into the coffee table and felt the glass shatter and enter his back. A coarse scream escaped his lips, the scent of blood entered is nose and the pain bought him back to life. Instincts lunged forward into battle as he twirled himself into an upright position only to find his eyes connect with the azure eyes of the red headed woman. His hearing stretched out and he quickly jumped up dodging the kick to send him off balance before crossing his arms. The blow connected and sent him into the wall and finally through it, tumbling into a pile he coughed blood and looked up at the Uchiha.

Anger weaved in and out of his veins as he saw the man's hands trickle through the woman's coat and grasp onto her breasts.

"Hahaha, little Uzumaki Naruto losing his control over this whore." Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto spat out a tooth and slowly stood up, shifting his line of sight onto the woman who weakly struggled as Sasuke's hands trailed. He moved forward; two steps, four, six, eight, finally arriving to a few feet from the pair. Kneeling onto one leg with the other on the floor he planted his fist in front of him and bowed, "let her go Sasuke-sama, she has nothing to do with this."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows before leaning back into laughter. He arced up his left leg and caught the blond in the face and sent him tumbling. "I don't think so dobe, this bitch is mine."

"Please-"

A kunai dug deep into his shoulder, following a grunt of pain and finally another stream of blood staining the dark maroon carpet. The Mangekyou spun as another smile spread across the Uchiha's lips, he cupped the woman's mouth and and reached into the essence. She moaned lusciously as his fingers played with her, toyed with her; made her body beg for brilliance.

Her breath hitched and shuddered as his fingers toyed with her.

Naruto snarled at Sasuke from his position. "Stop it Sasuke."

"Are you making demands dobe? Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to make a demand?" Sasuke removed his hands from the woman's body before kicking her in the back to send her once again to the floor.

"Run," Naruto whispered to the woman and like magic her legs kicked into high drive and she escaped into the hallways. Sighing he picked himself off the ground, his stance shifting into a defensive guard.

Sasuke licked his fingers and grinned, "you can't beat me dobe. Nobody can, ha. Not even that old blond slut of yours, what was her name? Oh yes, Tsunade was it?"

Fingers clenched into fists and knees bent into anticipation of the incoming blow.

"Pathetic," Sasuke returned to his desk and grabbed his pants. Putting them on he looked up at the blond, "report to me tomorrow afternoon for your next mission."

Naruto slightly relaxed his guard and then suddenly felt a cold blade against the base of his neck, he felt Sasuke's hot gaze on his neck. A tongue slipped out and ran down the side of his neck, "kuku, you taste interesting dobe. Maybe I should dump that whore for you."

Naruto's guard broke and his body went rigid, emotions disappeared and a cold mechanistic shell stared endlessly past the shattered hokage desk. The remainder of the building was gone, revealing the broken Konoha landscape. Dead buildings; charred apartment complexes, dying trees and endless miles of rubble. A gentle wind blew across the dead city kicking up dust and dead leaves into a cloud of discomfort. The sun had begun to set and the sky was churning in frustration, dark clouds were enveloping the horizon and towering far into the sky.

Lightning cackled and danced across the clouds, the scent of ionized moisture enriched air drifted across the once friends.

Naruto's lips parted back, revealing elongated canines as well as sharpened teeth. "This isn't over Sasuke."

The kunai's grip against his throat decreased as the tongue ran back his neck again. "Of course not, this world is still young. With Konoha crushed under my heels, there are many others who need to be vanquished. You will be my emissary, my angel, my messenger. You will bring them death, fear, terror. You are my extension Naruto. Don't you ever forget that."

Naruto smiled at the comment, "for now."

An explosion ripped through the half collapsed Hokage tower, tearing it apart and sending it crashing into a cascading pile of rubble. Dust rolled inwards into puffs and soon clouds only to begin drifting away as the wind picked up, the storm was close. The wayward drops of rain slowly beginning to splatter across the dust covered jagged concrete pieces of walls.

Silence engulfed Konoha as blood trailed from the pile of debris. A faint hand sticking out from it.

A upright section of the wall parted open like a door and from within the exotic colored other-space out-stepped Sasuke. Looking down he noticed the hand and knelt running his fingers over the slowly cooling flesh. "Tch, looks like I'm gonna have to ressurect you again." Looking into the encompassing cloud bank engrossed in lightning he sighed. "Not bad Naruto, not bad at all."

* * *

><p>The keys clattered across the table-top as he collapsed into a heap on the chair, the migraine slowly beginning to pulse in the corners of his mind. Naruto groaned and clutched his sore jaw, rubbing it to ease the pain he felt a flutter of air. Arms enclosed around his neck and warmth pressed against him. He sighed in relief at the touch and sank his head back into her chest, "what brings you here Konan?"<p>

She nibbled on his ear for a brief moment before circling around him and sliding on top of his lap, "we need to talk."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "talk?"

Konan licked her lips and connected herself onto his lips. Tongues danced with each other before she pulled away slowly, "he's here now."

His senses picked up an old chakra signature and his guard rose slightly, "Konan?"

Her form collapsed into a pile of paper origami, flooding off his lap and onto the floor. Groaning at the replacement technique he stared up and found himself staring at an orange spiral mask on the other side of the table. "What brings you to my home Tobi-kun? Or is it Madara now?"

Madara laughed at the question before removing his mask revealing a single Sharingan eye with an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan spinning.

Konan slid herself into Madara's lap this time around and enclosed her hands across his neck, "and what should we call you? Uzumaki Naruto or perhaps the Rasen no Ojou?"

Naruto smirked as his slitted pupils morphed into emerald eyes with concentric circles appearing around the pupil which had begun to dilate and contract back into a circle. Hair changed from blond to black and the facial structure became less angular, more soft. Lips changed from rough to luscious and a glint of sex drifted across the green irises.

The body changed, breasts becoming pronounced; muscle mass becoming more refined and controlled, and the clothes tearing down the neck to reveal a hefty bust.

Konan smiled along with Madara, "the successor to Nagato's Rin'negan."

"No," she smirked at his words. "I am no longer a princess, only a fragment." Slowly standing up she licked her lips at the sight of Konan's figure, "shall we?"

Konan moved off Madara's lap and trailed her finger down his cheek, before turning to the black haired woman. "So what shall we call you now?"

The strongest Uchiha stared at the two women and grinned, his trimmed hair began growing into the longish mane that had given his look of tenacity and ferocity. Getting up from his seat he picked up the orange mask and slid it back onto his face, "Tobi is a good boy."

The black haired beauty laughed at the tone of the Uchiha, "if that's true, then that would make Konan a bad girl wouldn't it?"

Tobi with unseen agility moved onto Konan grasping her hands, "sempai?"

Konan slowly pushed away Tobi's pleading hands and turned towards the other woman, "shall we name you Yoritsune-sama?"

"Oh?" She asked with a faint smile on her face, "and my first name?"

"Rika." Tobi answered from his seat, head resting on his palm with a dangerous grin on his face.

"Yoritsune Rika, it shall be, and that Konan-chan. Would make me a very bad girl," she moved right into Tobi and pushed him into the chair before turning to face the blue haired woman. Her lips connected with the ex-Akatsuki woman once again and flooded both their senses in pleasure.

Tobi looked up at the two woman and then looked down at his hands, flexing his fingers he looked up at the women again. Their tops were in the process of being removed, he looked down again and flexed his fingers. Releasing a breath of air he thought back for a moment, shaking his head he stared at the two women only to find their hungry eyes trailing down his body.

Diedra-sempai," Tobi said slowly, his eye unwavering from the two women, his fingers flexed again. "Tobi's a good boy."

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>: I killed Omens. Its a great idea on paper, but only on paper; it was pretentious of me to think I could make it work off it. That said, its something like this: I've got three stories on my plate. Drifters, Gate, and Oscillation Principle (yup, its getting a rewrite). Each story is attuned to a specific field, and while they have their individual plots; the goal of the story is to achieve something different with writing. Lastly, **Gate** chapters will always be short. At least three thousand words, but no more than three and a few hundred. I tend to write long chapters, and while this is okay with fanfiction; if I want to publish anything at all, it won't do.

With all that out of the way, enjoy. And do leave me comments, I do enjoy reading them.


End file.
